Chosen
by weisskreuz
Summary: The call of a Sky is hard to ignore. Everyone hears the call, but only a special few are chosen. Cover image courtesy of Reborn Wikia.


**Chosen**

 **AN:**

Adopted story idea from Fantasy-Magician.

 **Disclaimer:**

All Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters and familiar scenes belong to Amano Akira-sensei.

All Ghost Hunt characters and familiar scenes belong to Ono Fuyumi-sensei.

All Sky Ghost Hunt characters and familiar scenes belong to Fantasy-Magician-san.

The rest are all on me. Thanks!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Today, the orphanage was filled with noise and excitement from its occupants. The ten-year old twins, Eugene and Oliver Davis, could guess that the kids plastered around the front windows were watching out for prospective foster parents coming to the institution. Despite the activities around them, the twins were not interested in the slightest. Based on their experience, it's either they would be passed over and ignored or be avoided like the plague or be called names.

At first glance, Eugene and Oliver were good choices for adoption and they were not strangers to prospective parents drawn to their exotic and attractive appearance. Fair skin, deep blue eyes, and dark silky hair, even in an orphanage full of children from different races, they stood out like a sore thumb.

Eugene is charming with his smile and Oliver is intelligent for his age. More often than not, people would coo at how beautiful and knowledgeable they are before blanching at their quirks.

Quirks was putting it lightly of course, after all, Eugene spoke to spirits of dead people while Oliver made objects float around him. No one would adopt freaks of nature as their children. Difficult children is one thing, but the Davis twins were in a different level of difficult and their power scared people.

"Wow! What a cool car!"

"Anyone would be lucky to be adopted by a millionaire!"

"Better be in our best behavior then!"

That piqued Eugene's interest and left his twin to take a look in a solitary window at the end of the room they were currently in.

"Wow…" He let out before returning to Oliver.

"No wonder the others went extreme, there's a crazy long car in front. The one we saw on TV."

Oliver didn't even avert his eyes from his book. "Got nothing to do with us."

Eugene agreed, which was why when the presumed owner of the car came in, the twins did their best to be hidden in the corner of the room whilst ignoring the commotion. In the end, Eugene being the curious child that he is, looked up from the sketchbook he was drawing on and saw the center of attention. Everything they didn't expect in prospective foster parents. The person is a guy who barely pass his teens, maybe around eighteen years old. He has spiky brown hair and striking amber eyes that draws attention with how warm and expressive they are. His skin have a healthy tan, suggesting that the man in the suit spent considerable amount of time outdoors.

Why did someone like him came to an orphanage? This orphanage? Though from his white suit, it was obvious he was wealthy. Very wealthy.

Their eyes met and Eugene froze when the young adult made a beeline in their direction.

"Huwaa…"

Oliver looked up when his twin whimpered and then freezing too after realising that the stranger was approaching them.

"Eugene?"

"This person...is not a normal human…" Someone like them?

"Hello."

Shocked that the stranger was already in front of them, the twins hit the back of their heads on the wall they were leaning against in an attempt to withdraw.

"Aww!"

They whimpered in unison, rubbing the sore spot on their heads.

"My apologies for startling you. Are you boys alright?" He asked kindly. The twins jolted a little when they felt a gentle hand rubbing the bump.

"Um." Eugene nodded, followed by Oliver. "Mister..."

He smiled again, a kind smile that lit his beautiful amber eyes.

"I am Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

A Japanese name? Looking at him, it was obvious he was a half like them.

"Mr. Vongola?"

At their confused look he added, "My western name is Cielo...Cielo Serafino Giotto Vongola." He chuckled softly, "Very long and a mouthful don't you think?"

Remembering his manners, Eugene quickly added, "Eugene Andrew Jonathan. My name is a mouthful too...but my Japanese name is Kazune! Nice to meet you, Sawada-san!"

Oliver glanced at his twin and gave in.

"I am Oliver...Edward Cecil...My Japanese name is Kazuya. Nice to meet you."

"Uhm, Mr. Vongola…"

The caretaker interrupted, "The twins are a little problematic, nothing we can't handle of course, but…"

Oh, so Sawada-san was here for charity rather than adopting. It made sense considering he was so young to be adopting children.

He smiled and said in Japanese, " _Problematic? I think it should be special...I can tell that you two are special_ , Eugene...Oliver…"

Their Japanese is rusty since their mother died but they could understand that he was telling them kind words. This man somehow knew they were different but he is fine with it. Why?

" _Ten years old hm...The same age as my little sister then. You two would fit in right away in my family_."

 _Kazoku_? Family? Did he mean…

"Eugene, Oliver... _Would you like to be part of my family?_ " Sawada Tsunayoshi asked as he reached out his hands to them.

And just like every person called upon by the Sky, they took his hands.

That was the day they were chosen by the Sky of Vongola. 

* * *

Thanks to Fantasy-Magician-san for letting me adopt their story idea. This Prologue is based on the story snippet at the end of Sky Ghost Hunt Chapter 41.

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
